Dos Hombres, Un Destino
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: Una chica nueva ha levantado suspiros a todos los chicos en aquella escuela preparatoria, principalmente a dos en especial. Ellos harán hasta lo imposible tratando de ganarse el amor de aquella chica, luchando contra todos y contra ellos mismos, aun sabiendo que son hermanos. UA. HaoxAnnaxYoh. Pasen y lean, por favor.
1. Eso es lo que creo

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero y muy bien. **

**Bien, este fic está basado en la canción de "Dos hombres, un destino" de David Bustamante con Axel Fernández. **

**Ni Shaman King, ni la canción me pertenecen, solo los he juntado para tratar de crear una buena historia xD.**

**Mmmmm… Más o menos, Hao, Yoh, HoroHoro y Chocolove tendrán la edad de 17 años; mientras que Anna, Ren y Lyserg tendrán 16 años. Más adelante aclararé más cosas xD. Espero y sea de su agrado, :D. Aquí les presento el primer capítulo. Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Eso es lo que creo.**

Comenzaban a correr; ese par de hermanos corrían lo más rápido que podían. Si seguían así, tal vez llegarían tarde a clase, pero el punto era llegar a la escuela. En un máximo de cinco minutos, las puertas de su escuela preparatoria que, por cierto, es una de las mejores escuelas de todo Japón, con exigencia u puntualidad primero, cerrarían, impidiendo así la entrada a los alumnos retardados.

De un momento a otro y con un movimiento brusco, uno de los hermanos se detuvo, para dirigirse hacia la avenida y hacer parada rápida a un taxi.

―Entra ―Le ordenó a su acompañante, abriendo la puerta del taxi.

―Pe-pero, hermano: sabes que si malgastamos el dinero que nos dan, vamos a recibir tremenda paliza por nuestra madre, o peor aún; por nuestra abuela ―Trataba de excusarse aquel chico, muy nervioso por solo pensar en los castigos de su abuela.

―No hay tiempo: o nos vamos aquí y llegamos arrasando a la escuela, ganándonos el castigo del dinero malgastado; o corramos y no llegamos ni volando, ganándonos un castigo peor que el del dinero ―argumentó su hermano.

En sí, tenía razón: su familia es exigente con los estudios; si llegaban a faltar un solo día, por causa de su pereza, era una muerte asegurada para ellos. Ambos tragaron en seco.

―Entra ya ―Volvió a decir el hermano mayor, señalando el interior del taxi.

Muy a pesar del menor al descubrir que él tenía razón, entró. Le siguió su hermano rápidamente.

Dieron rápidamente el nombre de su escuela, para que así el chofer arrancara a toda velocidad hacía ese lugar. No tardaron mucho en llegar, muy a la fortuna de ellos. Al notar lo tarde que era, bajaron rápidamente del taxi, preguntándole al dueño de el mismo, el precio del favor.

―Tranquilos, jóvenes; preocúpense por entrar. No les cobraré ―contestó muy amablemente el chofer, sonriendo.

Los hermanos solo comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta de entrada, no sin antes haber agradecido el favor de aquel buen hombre. Por fortuna de ambos, llegaron justo a tiempo, quitándose por fin un peso de encima.

―Como siempre, llegan a tiempo, jóvenes Asakura ―escucharon la voz de la directora, hablándoles detrás suyo. Ambos la voltearon a ver.

―Buenos días, directora Goldva ―dijeron a coro ambos hermanos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

―Bueno, jóvenes, quiero que me hagan un favor ―Comenzó a hablar la directora al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar, dejándolos atrás―; hay una alumna nueva en esta escuela, la han transferido de Alemania por cuestiones de trabajo de su tío: él es médico. Necesito que le muestren las instalaciones de la escuela, además de que quiero que la hagan sentir cómoda ―Se detuvo llegando justo a su oficina. Al notar que los hermanos se quedaron de pie en la entrada de la escuela, hizo una seña para que se acercaran―. ¿Me ayudarán?

―¡Claro, directora! Será un gusto ―Al llegar a su lado, habló repentinamente el hermano menor, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su gemelo.

―Gracias, chicos. Iré por ella. No tardo ―Y dicho esto, entró a su oficina, dejándolos solos.

―Yoh, ¿qué diablos te pasa? ―Comenzó a reclamarle el pelicastaño largo, amenazándolo con sus feroces puños―. Sabes que no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de ser niñero.

―Hermano, tranquilo ―Intentaba controlar a su hermano, aun cuando ya le sostenía el cuello de su camisa.

―Hola, Hao; hola, Yoh ―Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, llamando la atención y distracción de ese par de hermanos―. Se ven muy bien este día. Nos vemos ―La chica peliroja, compañera de ellos dos, se fue, dejándolos solos, de nuevo.

Mientras Hao vestía formalmente con su camisa abotonada hasta el penúltimo botón de arriba hacia abajo, fajada, con su pantalón limpio y liso, y sus zapatos negros bien boleados; Yoh vestía fachosamente solo con su camisa abotonada justo en el botón de en medio, desfajada, con la manga arremangada hasta los codos, además de su pantalón doblado y con unas sandalias de madera.

Además, Hao, al tener su pelo color castaño muy largo, llegándolo a tener más debajo de la cintura, se lo amarraba en una coleta alta, para evitar así cortárselo a causa de la directora. Mientras Yoh, al tener el cabello un poco largo para un chico, al llegarle a la altura de los hombros, solo traía unos audífonos detrás de sus oídos, robados hace más de 8 años de las manos de su padre.

Son hermanos y gemelos, y son tan diferentes.

―Bien chicos, es ella ―La voz de la directora se escuchó, sacando de sus pensamientos a los jóvenes―. Ella es Anna, Kyoyama Anna. Ella es la alumna nueva ―La presentó, muy sonriente.

Ambos chicos la observaron bien: era una chica no muy alta, rubia de pelo corto, algo desordenado, con ojos de color negro profundo y rostro serio; su uniforme bien arreglado, con la blusa de manga corta fajada a su falda, algo corta para ser de un uniforme, la hacían ver bien.

―Bien, chicos, ¿me harán ese favor? ―Volvió a preguntar, mirándolos. Al notar su ausencia, acompañada de un rostro tonto de ambos, desesperó a la directora―. ¡Chicos! ¡Me escuchan! ―Les gritó, llamando, por fin, la atención de los gemelos.

―Sí, directora. Haremos el favor ―Alcanzó a contestar Hao, recuperándose de su distracción repentina.

―Muchas gracias, hicos. Anna, ellos son los gemelos Hao e Yoh Asakura; te he dejado en muy buenas manos. Cualquier cosa, no dudes en decirme ―Le dijo, sonriéndole Anna solo asentía―. Disfruta tu primer día ―Y así, se fue, dejándolos solos.

―Andando ―Hao le dijo, comenzando a caminar junto con su hermano y Anna.

Le mostraron cada centímetro de la escuela: baños, edificios, salones, librerías, etc. El campus era grande, así que les llevó un poco de tiempo. Al menos tendrían que comprender sus profesores el por qué no asistieron a sus respectivas clases. Al terminar ese recorrido, llegaron al edificio donde ese par de hermanos tenían clases.

―Esta es la hermosa escuela-cárcel ―Le dijo Hao, deteniéndose frente a la rubia.

―Pues, gracias por mostrarme la escuela ―contestó, mirando aún el paisaje que le brindaba aquella escuela.

―Es un placer ―Sonrió Yoh, mirando a Anna.

―Una cosa más, ¿me podrían decir cuál es el grupo 281? ―Le preguntó, sacando un pequeño papel donde tenía el horario de la chica.

Ambos se acercaron al papel, mirándolo con detenimiento. Ahí se dieron cuenta de que compartirían clases juntos, ya que ellos iban en el mismo salón.

―Anna, estas en nuestra misma clase ―Le dijo Yoh, mirando a Hao, quién afirmaba lo antes dicho. Justo en ese momento, la chicharra que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

―En ese caso, entren. Yo hablaré con el profesor… ―calló para mirar su pequeña hoja, checando así el nombre del profesor― ¿Silver? Sí, Silver.

―Está bien ―contestó Hao, sonriendo―. Por cierto, bienvenida a la escuela ―Le dijo, comenzando a entrar al salón.

―Te esperamos adentro, Annita ―Ahora dijo Yoh, sonriendo muy a su manera y entrando al salón.

―No me digas Annita, Yoh ―dijo, más para sí misma, quedándose sola en aquel corredor silencioso.

Al entrar al salón, los hermanos rápidamente se fueron a sus respectivos lugares; estos eran hasta la parte de atrás del salón, uno al lado del otro. Siempre eran rodeados por el resto de sus amigos que, por cierto, eran todos los chicos más populares de la escuela. Se sentaron en sus respectivas bancas, suspirando de alivio.

―Vaya, hasta que llegan par de gemelos sin gracia, ¿se puede saber dónde diablos estaban? ―preguntó el vecino del lado izquierdo de Yoh; el pelivioleta y de procedencia china: Ren Tao.

―Jijiji, es que le hicimos u pequeño favor a la directora, por eso nos demoramos ―Le contestó, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

―Pues, ¿qué favor fue para que el "gran señor Hao" aceptara así como así? ―Se unió a la conversación el vecino del lado derecho de Hao; el peliazul y de Hokkaido: Horokeu Usui, mejor conocido como HoroHoro o "el Hoto-Hoto".

―Ja, ja, que divertido, Hoto ―le contestó sarcástico Hao―. Si tan solo vieran para quién fue el favor, también habrías aceptado y sin dudarlo.

―Pues, ¿de qué se trataba ese dichoso favor? ¿Para quién era? ―preguntó el vecino de enfrente de Yoh; el peliverde y de procedencia inglesa: Lyserg Diethel.

―Solo era mostrarle a una alumna nueva la escuela ―Le contestó Yoh, sonriendo otra vez―. Por cierto, vendrá a nuestro grupo.

―Y bueno, ¿Al menos la niña era bonita? ―Y por último, se unió el vecino de enfrente de Hao; el morenazo neoyorquino y pelinegro de afro: Chocolove McDonell.

―Choco, ¿por qué crees que acepté? Bonita, se queda corto ―contestó Hao, reafirmando la duda del moreno. Ahí los cuatro chicos se miraban entre ellos con curiosidad, hasta que el profesor entró al salón, calmando al grupo.

―Buenos días, alumnos. Espero que estén de ánimos para iniciar esta semana ―dijo, ganándose gritos de "sí, claro, como no" de varios alumnos, o de "ya quisiera, profesor" de otros más y de "ni rezando a los Grandes Espíritus" de unos más―. Bueno, al menos tienen ánimos para gritar, jóvenes ―Les contestó, ocasionando risas entre ellos―. Antes de comenzar, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera. Por favor, pasa ―Se dirigió a la puerta, dejando mostrar a una chica que entraba al salón tranquilamente.

―Hola, buenos días ―dijo sonriendo un poco. Ahí, llamó la atención de todos los alumnos varones del salón.

―Por favor, te podrías presentar ―Le dijo el profesor. Ella solo asintió.

―Bien, mi nombre es Anna, Kyoyama Anna. Tengo 16 años, vengo de Alemania. Por causas de trabajo, mi tío y yo nos vinimos de Alemania para Japón. Para no perder el año, me he inscrito en esta escuela. Espero y nos llevemos bien ―terminó, con una sonrisa. Los chicos aún no podían quitarle la vista de encima.

―Gracias, Anna. Por favor, siéntate en aquella silla vacía, frente a Ren ―decretó el profesor. Anna así lo hizo. Se encaminó al asiento, encontrándose con los gemelos.

―Saquen sus libros, que leeremos un poco ―ordenó el profesor, pero recordó el detalle de una de sus alumnas―. Anna, ¿aún no te han dedo los libros? ―Le preguntó, ella solo negó―. Bien, júntate con tú vecino, Lyserg ―Le ordenó. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron.

―Bien, usted, jovencita Hana, comience a leer la página 56 de su libro ―ella asintió, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a leer.

―La Segunda Guerra Mundial. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue un conflicto militar global que se desarrolló entre 1939 y 1945… ―Todos comenzaron a seguir la lectura.

Desde esos momentos, las horas pasaron muy rápido junto con las clases. Anna se fue acoplando muy bien con sus compañeros: había dado una muy buena impresión a todos. Ella se había presentado con todos los amigos de Yoh y Hao. Ese primer día se la había pasado con ellos, principalmente con los gemelos. Se había acoplado muy bien con todos, aunque ordenaba muchas cosas a HoroHoro, pero de ahí en fuera, todo estaba perfecto. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el día había terminado, así que era hora de regresar a sus respectivas casas.

―Bien, chicos, nos vemos mañana. Ya nos vamos ―Se despidieron de todos con chocadas de manos, y de Anna con un beso en la mejilla, para después irse corriendo a su casa.

―Igual que los gemelos Asakura, nosotros ya nos vamos ―También se despidieron Lyserg y HoroHoro, de la misma manera que Yoh y Hao. Y de igual manera, se fueron corriendo.

―Bueno, Anna, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ―preguntó el chino mirando a Anna de manera seria.

Anna lo miro desafiante; se iba a negar. Pero recordó que su tío no podría venir por ella y como es nueva en la ciudad, no le quedó de otra, más que aceptar.

―Si fueras tan amable ―contestó de manera superior. Ren solo sonrió.

Comenzaron a caminar unas cuadras más para que, finalmente, llegaran a una limosina negra muy lujosa. Anna solo miraba muy sorprendida ese vehículo. Ren, ante eso, se acercó a la limosina y le abrió la puerta a Anna.

―Andando, señorita Kyoyama ―Le dijo sonriendo superiormente. Ella volvió a sonreír y entró, seguida por Ren.

Ahí le dieron las indicaciones a su chofer de llevarla a la casa de Anna y segundos después, se perdieron de vista en el camino.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su casa, después de correr en todo el camino. Al entrar notaron que no había nadie, así que decidieron comer algo, aunque sea un pequeño refrigerio. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, uno de ellos abrió el refrigerador para poder así sacar la leche y el jugo de naranja. Al cerrar la puerta del refrigerador, encontraron una nota en él.

"_Chicos, fuimos por la despensa. No tardamos._

_Kino y Keiko."_

Rápidamente, le pasó la leche a su gemelo y él se sirvió el jugo en un vaso, después de tomar una naranja del estante. Se fueron a la sala para así poder empezar a ver la televisión. Mientras Hao comía cereal; Yoh comía su naranja y tomaba su jugo.

―Oye, Hao, ¿crees que estoy loco? ―Le preguntó, mirándolo algo tímido.

―Yoh, no lo creo ―Le contestó levemente con el ceño fruncido―. Lo puedo afirmar.

―Oye, no hablaba de eso ―Se quejó, lanzándole la cáscara de su naranja―. Me refiero a que… ―pero calló al notar lo que iba a decir: era mejor escoger primero las palabras y después prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a decir. Así que, mientras eso pasaba, le preguntó otra cosa―. Bueno, ¿qué te pareció Anna?

―Pues ―comenzó, dejando su plato de cereal en la mesita de centro―, Anna es una chica muy hermosa, decidida, fuerte en personalidad y en carácter, cortante, mandona y un mil sin fin de cosas más; pero se ve a leguas que ella es una muy buena persona, según mis perspectivas ―contestó mirando atentamente a Yoh. Él solo asentía algo temeroso―. Pero, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

―¿Qué pensarías de alguien que se enamora de otra persona a primera vista? ―contestó a la pregunta de Hao con otra. Eso lo desconcertó más, pero le contestó algo racional.

―Pues, que debe de tener sus razones para enamorarse de _esa _persona a una primera impresión ―contestó tomando otra vez el tazón de cereal para darle un nuevo bocado―. Te lo repito, ¿por qué preguntas eso? ―Y tomó otro bocado.

―Hao, por eso mismo: creo y me gusta Anna ―Le contestó sonrojado y bajando la mirada.

Hao solo abrió los ojos como plato y dejó caer el cereal de la cuchara y de su boca de lo tan abierta que estaba.

_**Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé,**_

_**Es la chica que busqué,**_

_**Es la chispa de mi piel,**_

_**Mi primer amor, mi primera vez…**_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? Espero y haya sido de su agrado.**

**Déjenme su opinión con un review :D, siempre serán bien recibidos: desde una felicitación, hasta quejas y reclamos xD, yo acepto y contesto muy feliz eso reviews xDD.**

**Nos leemos, chicos. Adiós :D.**


	2. Creo que tienes razón

**Capítulo 2: Creo que tienes razón.**

Él no podía salir de aquel trance, seguía analizando las palabras de su gemelo: _"Hao, creo y me gusta Anna". _¿Cómo era posible que él, Hao Asakura, aún siguiera pensando en aquellas palabras de su hermano? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en eso? Esas preguntas divagaban su mente, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás…

―_¿Qué has dicho, Yoh? ―Volvió a preguntar su hermano, mientras analizaba sus palabras._

―_Eso, Hao. Creo que me gusta Anna ―Sonrió tímidamente, muy avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo._

―_Yoh, es una broma, ¿verdad? ―preguntó entre nervioso y molesto. Se puso de pie mirándolo a los ojos._

―_No, Hao, no es una broma ―contestó, mirándolo molesto―. Pero, ¿por qué dices eso?_

―_¿Eh? ¿Por qué, dices? ―Hao quedó en estado de shock. Ni él sabía el por qué había actuado así, solo fue impulso―. No lo sé._

―_Tus razones has de tener ―Le dijo Yoh, muy molesto, poniéndose de pie―. Tú no eres nada ni nadie para que te molestes; te comprendería si ella fuera una persona mala, por decirlo de alguna forma, pero ni siquiera es así. No sé por qué te comportas de esa manera, Hao, pero tú no eres nada ni nadie para juzgarme ―Le dijo, muy molesto._

_Hao no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada de la de Yoh. Ante eso, Yoh comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, para después salir de ahí, más molesto que antes. Hao solo empezó a subir las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, muy pensativo…_

Hao seguía analizando la situación, aún no comprendía porqué había actuado de esa manera. Daba vueltas por toda su habitación, golpeaba las paredes con sus pies y manos, incluso había roto una lámpara contra la pared. Sus pensamientos lo mataban: ellos decían _"Celos, furia". _Él combatía contra ellos. Quería negarse, lo que es, la realidad…

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que partieron a la casa de aquella rubia, bueno, una pequeña mansión: era de color marrón; con unas, como máximo, 15 habitaciones, apartando sala, comedor, cocina, baños, etc.; con un gigantesco patio con fuentes pequeña y bebedero para aves; bellas flores: rosas, margaritas, tulipanes, etc.; además de arbustos, árboles y césped verde, muy vivo.

En ese tiempo, Ren y Anna habían platicado de muchas cosas: una de ellas fue el cómo había llegado Anna a Japón, al igual que Ren.

―Así que naciste aquí, en Japón; tu madre era actriz alemana y tu padre contador japonés. Al tener tres años se fueron a Alemania por cuestiones de trabajo de ambos. Al tener cinco años, perdiste a tus padres en un asalto. Después de eso, tu tío y su esposa, se hicieron cargo de ti por los siguientes dos años. Una noche, tu tía falleció por defender al hospital de un vándalo y recibir un duro golpe en el cráneo. Después de eso, a los ocho años te mudaste con tu tío a Estados Unidos y hasta hace poco volviste a Japón ―Ren terminó de hablar, retomando todo el aire perdido en esa explicación de la vida de ella.

―Exacto, Ren ―Le dijo, mirándolo sorpresiva.

―Ahora te toca a ti: dime lo que yo te conté de mí ―dijo, sonriendo triunfante.

―Bien. Tú naciste en China. Tus padres pertenecen a una gran dinastía de tal país. Tú mamá es administradora; tú papá es contador. Tienes una hermana mayor, Jun Tao. La sobreproteges porque fue la única persona que te apoyó cuando tus padres se iban a trabajar; ellos te dejaban solo. Ella fue tu única fuente de apoyo. Actualmente estás es contra de su relación con un tipo llamado Lee… ¿Bruce Long? Algo así. Aunque sabes que no te hará caso, ya que ella lo ama mucho, al igual que él a ella. Sientes que tus padres quieren más a su dinero que a ti y a tú hermana, por eso cuando ella cumplió la mayoría de edad, te sacó de esa casa y te viniste a vivir aquí a Japón, con Lee, su novio, desde hace ya dos años ―Terminó, suspirando.

―Exacto ―Le dijo―. Me sorprendes.

―Dije lo mismo de ti, ¿recuerdas? ―dijo Anna. Ambos sonrieron.

―Sí ―contestó, sin más.

Pasaron minutos de cómodo silencio, hasta que fue roto por Ren.

―Anna, ¿qué hora es?

―Las 4:30 p.m. ―contestó mirando el reloj de pared de aquella sala―. ¿Por qué preguntas?

―Tengo que acompañar a mi hermana a ver… ―comenzó a explicar, pero calló de repente―, a ver algo importante ―Atinó a decir.

Se sonrojó al extremo, tanto que solo atinó a agachar la cabeza, tratando de ocultar aquel sonrojo. Rápidamente, caminó hacía la puerta de entrada, tomando su mochila y sacando se celular, llamando así a su chofer personal: Bason.

―¿Ren? ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Anna, al no comprender nada.

―Lo siento, Anna. Quedé de verme con mi hermana hace más de una hora y lo olvidé. Tengo que irme. Te veré dentro de dos semanas ―contestó, comenzando a correr hacía el patio.

―¿Por qué dentro de dos semanas?

―Asuntos familiares ―contestó, saliendo de la casa, no sin antes despedirse―. ¡Adiós, Anna!

Ella solo lo vio partir, mientras pensaba en qué era lo que iba a hacer Ren. Al entrar de nuevo, se encontró con su tío, quién la miraba de manera seria…

* * *

Ya habían pasado una semana desde la llegada de Anna a la escuela; desde que Yoh y Hao se habían peleado. Y aún seguían sin hablarse.

Yoh bajaba lentamente las escaleras; escalofríos y dolor de cabeza le hacían compañía. Estaba cansado, no podía ni abrir los ojos, pero tenía que ir a la escuela, no podía dejar plantada a cierta chica rubia para mirar el jardín donde a él le gusta descansar y mirar el cielo. Tenía que ir.

―Yoh, te vez pésimo ―escuchó la voz de su hermano justo al entrar a la cocina. Él desayunaba.

―No, Hao. Estoy bien ―Le contestó de mala gana.

No dijo más, ambos comenzaron a desayunar rápido, sin mirarse o dirigirse la palabra. Hasta que la mamá de ambos gemelos llegó, muy sonriente como siempre.

―Buenos días, niños ―saludó. Después miró el estado de salud de su hijo menor―. Yoh, te vez mal. ¿Te sientes bien?

―Jijiji, estoy bien, mamá. Tranquila ―trató de sonreír. No pudo.

―No, Yoh ―Esta vez, dijo su hermano―. Te vez pésimo. Será mejor que te quedes aquí, a descansar ―concluyó, tocando la mejilla de su hermano―. Estas ardiendo.

―Hao tiene razón; quédate hoy, mañana vas. Punto final ―Así, dio por terminada la conversación.

―Bien, mamá. Me voy ―dijo Hao, secándose la boca con una pequeña toalla y tomando su mochila―. Nos vemos al rato, hermanito ―Se despidió primero de él, acariciándole sus cabellos alborotados. Yoh sintió un dolor muy grande en su cabeza―. Adiós, mamá ―dijo, para así salir de su casa y dirigirse a la escuela…

* * *

Entró al salón y se sentó en su respectivo lugar, mirando a la nada. Las palabras de su tío la habían desconcertado. _"Anna, quiero que me acompañes a visitar a tus padres. Pronto cumplen su aniversario de haber fallecido, al igual que tú tía. Compadécete de mí y acompáñame". _Eso era lo que le había dicho.

Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuando sus otros compañeros entraron, por primera vez temprano. Ellos cuatro pasaron y miraron a la chica rubia, pensativa, tanto que no había notado la presencia de ellos a su lado.

―Hola, Anna ―La llamó su vecino, Lyserg. Nada, ni siquiera una mirada asesina por parte de ella.

―Anna, ¿estás bien? ―Ahora se incluyó a la conversación el castaño. Otra vez, nada.

Para concluir, HoroHoro se acercó a ella y la miro atentamente. Segundos después, se acercó a sus amigos para decirles:

―Esta distraída.

Sus amigos, literalmente, se cayeron de espaldas.

―Eres tan listo, Hoto ―dijo sarcásticamente el castaño.

―Ya lo sé ―contestó orgulloso el peliazul.

Hao rodó los ojos. Se acercó a la rubia, mirando su delicado rostro. ¿Preocupada? _"Si, así parece". _Se contestó a sí mismo.

―Anna, ¿qué tienes? ―preguntó en un último esfuerzo de llamar la atención de la rubia, tocando su hombro.

Anna se sobresaltó un poco, pero lo logró ocultar bien. Suspiró pesadamente, tratando de volver a su postura firme.

―No es nada, Hao, solo pensamientos absurdos ―contestó, devolviendo la mirada a la nada.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los cuatro. Lyserg, ante eso, decidió llevarse a Chocolove y a Horo, solo para no hacer un mal grupo. Hao agradeció mentalmente eso.

―Anna, ¿sabías qué no es buena idea guardarse las preocupaciones para uno mismo? ―comentó Hao. Anna se sorprendió por eso.

―Sí ―Solo eso pudo decir. Fue ganancia para Hao el saber que le contestaría.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas? ¿Es malo? ¿No me tienes confianza? ―Lanzó las preguntas otra vez, mirándole con preocupación. Anna se sorprendió aún más.

―Sí, Hao. Te tengo confianza a ti, a tú hermano y al resto ―contestó, esta vez, mirándolo―. Pero no me siento preparada para contarlo, espero y entiendas ―Así, dio por finalizada la conversación.

―¿Me lo contarás más adelante? ―insistió. Miró como Anna asentía―. Está bien, Anna. Esperaré ―Y sonrió.

Ahí Anna analizó su rostro. Sonrió para sus adentros.

―Tan iguales, pero tan diferentes ―dijo para sí misma.

Las horas de clase pasaron. Rápidamente el día de clases terminó. Todos decidieron reunirse un rato para conversar de cosas sin importancia. Anna analizaba cada movimiento de ellos: las tonterías de Horo; los malos chistes de Chocolove; la risa falsa y sarcástica de Lyserg; y los golpes de Hao hacia Horo y Chocolove.

―Escuchen éste, ¿quién es el hermano de Platón? ―dijo, aguantándose las ganas de reír. Nadie dijo nada―. Pues cucharón ―Y así se empezó a carcajear de su pésimo chiste.

―Choco, cállate. Tus chistes ya me hartaron ―Se quejó Horo. El moreno solo lo ignoró.

―Qué tal este: un niño llega con su mamá y le dice: "Mamá, mamá, me ha mordido una serpiente". Asustada, la mamá pregunta: "¿Cobra?". El niño dice: "No, gratis" ―terminó y, de nueva cuenta, comenzó a carcajearse de su chiste.

―¡Ya cállate, chango bananero! ―Anna gritó, desesperada de los malos chistes de su amigo.

A Chocolove lo rodeó un aura negra de depresión y se fue a la esquina a llorar. El resto veía divertidos la escena.

―Hao, ¿por qué dices que no vino Yoh? ―preguntó Anna. Hao dejó de burlarse del moreno para acercarse a la rubia.

―Despertó con temperatura. Mañana viene ―contestó sonriente.

Pasaron segundos para que a ambos se les encendieran las mejillas de color rojo por la cercanía que tenían. Anna solo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia los chicos.

―Compraré algo. ¿Quieren qué les traiga algo? Aprovechen, estoy de buenas ―Les preguntó a los chicos. Mientras Lyserg le encargó un jugo; Horo le encargo casi toda la tienda.

Después de ser golpeado, Anna se fue, dejando al pobre de Horo casi inconsciente.

Lyserg, al ver la cara de Hao, se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado. Miraba su rostro confundido, estaba aturdido, así que no dudó en llamarle.

―Hao, ¿hola? ¿Estás ahí? ―Rió por debajo al ver que su amigo más astuto no reaccionaba―. Hao, ¡Hao!

―A sí, ¿qué decías? ―preguntó Hao, aún muy desconcertado.

Lyserg siguió riendo, muy quedito: si Hao lo llegara a escuchar, sería carne fresca para los tigres, y él no quería eso.

―Hay, Hao. No te contesto como se debería, ya que el amor te hace cometer estupideces ―comentó, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar. Hao, al oír aquel comentario, comenzó a acercarse a él, lo detuvo de golpe.

―¿Qué dijiste, inglés? ―Hao preguntaba desconcertado. Las palabras de él lo habían sorprendido. Estaba en shock, peleaba consigo mismo―. Has dicho que, ¿me gusta Anna?

―Como, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? ―preguntó. Al ver sus ojos, supo que no―. Siento decírtelo así, de golpe. Mira: el sonrojo de hace unos momentos; el apoyo de hace unas horas; la pelea contra tú hermano sobre su reciente amor, donde no lo podías olvidar, me hizo sacar esas conclusiones, Hao ―Se acercó a él, golpeando levemente su hombro―. Hao, estás enamorado de Anna, igual que tú hermano.

Claro. Por qué no lo pensó antes. Las palabras de Yoh; celos al imaginarlos juntos; porque quería estar con ella, y alejarla de su hermano. Encajaba, y bien.

―Lyserg ―Lo llamó. Él lo volteó a ver―. Creo que tienes razón. Creo que sí estoy enamorado de Anna…

_**Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé, **_

_**Cuando no pensaba ya,**_

_**En volverme a enamorar,**_

_**Ella es como el sol, de otro amanecer…**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? No, ¿verdad? xD. Bueno, aquí les presento el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia :D. Espero y les haya agradado :D.**

**Ya saben: dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, felicitaciones, opiniones, háganmelas saber por medio de su bellísimo review xD.**

**Cuídense un montón, les mando un gigantesco abrazo y gracias por haber pasado a leer este capítulo hasta mis últimas palabras (O sea, aquí xD) Aunque, ¿Pasaron a leerlo hasta aquí o.o?**

**Hasta la próxima xD. Nos leemos :D.**


	3. El comienzo de la guerra

**Shaman king no me pertenece...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El comienzo de la guerra.**

El tiempo pasó velozmente; ya habían pasado unos meses de la llegada de Anna a esa peculiar escuela. Incluso en unas semanas empezarían las vacaciones de invierno, para descansar y festejar las fiestas navideñas con su familia. En el caso de cierta chica rubia, no era lo mismo. Solo pensaba en aquella noche trágica un día antes de aquella fiesta, cuando apenas tenía cinco años…

_Estaba una pequeña de cinco años bajando tranquilamente las escaleras de esa gigantesca casa. En una mano, traía dos pequeñas cajas de chocolates; mientras que en su otra mano, cargaba su inseparable oso de felpa. Al bajarlas completamente, se dirigió rápidamente a la sala, donde se encontraba ese gigantesco árbol de navidad; adornado con luces de todos colores; esferas de todos los tamaños y con una gran estrella dorada en la punta del árbol._

_La pequeña rubia dejo ambas cajitas abajo del árbol, junto con todos los demás regalos que se encontraban ahí. Después se encamino hacia donde se encontraba su tío._

―_Tío, ¿qué haces? ―La pequeña niña, preguntaba inocentemente, con una gran sonrisa._

―_Envuelvo este último regalo ―exclamó su tío, sonriendo tiernamente, tomando entre las manos la caja y empezando a dirigirse hacia el árbol, seguida por la pequeña._

―_¿Para quién es? ―La niña curiosa, preguntó._

―_Tendrás que esperar hasta Navidad para averiguarlo ―Sonrió su tío al ver la curiosidad de la pequeña. Muy sonriente la pequeña niña asintió, y corrió hacia ese sillón grande, donde estaba su tía. Al verla se detuvo de golpe y su semblante cambio a uno serio._

―_Hola tía… ―murmuró la pequeña en modo de saludo. _

_Pero ella no contesto, solo se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. La miró por unos segundos, analizándola de pies a cabeza, para después ignorarla por completo. Anna solo dio un suspiro de cansancio._

―_Se nota a kilómetros que me odia ―murmuró, encaminándose hacia el sillón anteriormente ocupado por su tía. Se sentó y escuchó como el teléfono sonó, pero fue interrumpido por su tío, contestándolo._

―_¿Hola? ―preguntó la voz masculina de su tío, desde el otro lado de la habitación―. Hermana, hasta que llamas ―se escuchaba la alegría en su voz._

―_Tío, ¿puedo hablar con ella? ―gritó la pequeña muy entusiasmada. Su tío afirmo con la mirada y se acerco a ella con teléfono en mano. Una vez dado el teléfono a su sobrina, se sentó a un lado de ella._

―_¡Mami! ¡Hola! ―habló muy feliz al escuchar la voz de su madre al otro lado de la bocina._

―_Anna, hija, ¿te encuentras bien? ―preguntó preocupada la señora Kyoyama, haciendo que la pequeña riera un poco por la preocupación de su madre._

―_Sí, mami, ya me sé cuidar sola, estoy muy bien, quería preguntarte, ¿cuánto te falta para volver a casa? Para así poder celebrar Navidad ―preguntó Anna, muy feliz, inmediatamente su padre contestó._

―_Tranquila hija, ya casi llegamos, no falta mucho ―contestó con una voz de calidez._

―_Si hija, ya casi llegamos ―interrumpió su madre._

―_No tarden._

―_No Anna, ahorita nos vemos, recuerda siempre que te amamos ―Y despidiéndose su padre, se corto la llamada. Anna le tendió el teléfono a su tío, quien gustoso lo coloco en su lugar._

―_¿Qué te dijeron, Annita?_

―_Que no tardan ―contestó parándose y yendo hacia la cocina. Su tío solo sonrió ante la inocencia de esa pequeña._

_Pasaron las horas desde esa última llamada por parte de sus padres, de las cuales, ellos no aparecían. La llamada que recibieron después de esas horas, su tío la contestó, quedando en estado de shock al terminar la llamada. Ante la insistencia de su esposa y sobrina, a él no le quedó de otra más que, entre lágrimas, decir lo que le notificaron._

―_Eliza, Anna. Llamaron de la estación de policía; acaban de informarme que, mi hermana y su esposo…_

―Acaban de fallecer ―murmuró, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Después de que las clases pasaran más que rápido para todos, llegó la hora de que todos salieran, para disfrutar su fin de semana. Muchos hacían planes para salir con sus amigos, otros solo platicaban de lo que iban a hacer, y unos mas solo se disculpaban, ya que tenían mucho que hacer para los últimos trabajos del semestre.

Aun en el camino de regreso a casa, Anna seguía vagando en sus recuerdos. Era doloroso pensar en que desilusionaría a su tío; se suponía que eran sus padres ella los amaba, ¿no? Incluso, también amaba a su tía, a pesar de todos aquellos malos tratos de su parte.

De lo que aún no se había percatado era que, cuadras atrás, un chico la venía siguiendo, tratando de ocultarse de ella y que así no lo encontrara. Él corría de lado a lado, brincaba y se agachaba, con tal de que ella no se diera cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo; aunque llamaba más la atención de las personas que pasaban a un lado suyo. Hasta que en un movimiento en falso, el chico tropezó y cayó al suelo, haciendo un gran escándalo. En ese momento, Anna lo encontró.

―¿Qué demonios…? ―Su pregunta quedó inconclusa al ver como su compañero de la escuela estaba a unos pasos atrás de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, asustado, muy asustado.

―Hola, Annita ―Alcanzó a decir el chico.

Ya habían salido de aquel círculo de gente curiosa que los tenían encerrados. Estaban en el parque más cercano, platicando principalmente del por qué la venía siguiendo pasos atrás como un espía. Él estaba sentado en una banca, mientras ella lo veía de manera amenazante, frente a él.

―Entonces, ¿por eso me venías siguiendo? ―preguntó Anna hacía el chico apenado. Él agachó la mirada.

―Sí, Anna. Estaba preocupado, así que decidí seguirte ―Le contestó el castaño con toda la naturalidad del mundo, aun agachando la mirada.

―Yoh, está mal seguir a las personas tal como si fueras un agente secreto ―reprochó, sentándose a un lado de él.

―Lo siento, pero ni siquiera pensé si estaba bien o no ―contestó, mirándola a la cara.

―Da igual, Yoh ―Le dijo. Suspiró. Iba a reclamarle más cosas, hasta que su mente hizo contacto, tenía una idea―. Yoh, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

A Yoh le sorprendieron las palabras de ella, pero logro asentir rápidamente.

―Mira: en unas semanas tengo que acompañar a mí tío a visitar al cementerio a su difunta esposa; no quiero ir sola, recuerdos me invadirían y pues, no quiero. ¿Me puedes acompañar?

Yoh no cabía de la impresión: primero, por escuchar las palabras, "¿me puedes acompañar?"; y segundo, por descubrir que su tía estaba muerta. Lo razonó por unos minutos, pensaba varias cosas, hasta que, a pesar de las posibles consecuencias, aceptó.

―Claro, Annita. Será un placer ―contestó con una gran sonrisa. Anna se sorprendió por la relajación de aquel muchacho, pero igual sonrió muy diminutamente.

―Bien, Yoh. Pero he de advertirte, es un día antes de navidad; será el 24 de diciembre ―dijo, de nuevo seria―, y te pediré que no se lo digas a nadie.

―No hay problema ―contestó, aún sonriente. Anna sonrió con él.

Las semanas faltantes para las vacaciones pasaron más rápido de lo que pensaban. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mayoría de las personas disfrutaban sus hermosas vacaciones en familia, recibiendo con los brazos abiertos la llegada de la hermosa Navidad.

En la entrada de aquel cementerio del pueblo, se encontraban tres jóvenes adolescentes, dos chicos y una chica, más aparte un adulto en dirección a una tumba en específico. Él iba enfrente, guiándolos, mientras los demás iban charlando entre ellos.

―Yoh, te dije que no se lo dijeras a nadie ―habló la rubia, sin mirarlo.

―Lo siento, Annita; Hao me espió cuando pedí permiso para venir aquí, así que me obligó a traerlo conmigo ―explicó el castaño, mirando con enojo a Hao, Hao hizo lo mismo.

―Qué más da, ya está aquí ―replicó Anna, mirando a Hao. Él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Anna rodó los ojos, pero el movimiento de Hao no pasó desapercibido por Yoh.

Pasaron unos minutos en total silencio, solo acompañado del viento que chocaba contra los árboles. En esos minutos llegaron a la tumba de aquella mujer, donde su tío comenzó a limpiarle todo a su alrededor, mientras los chicos lo ayudaban

Al terminar de arreglarle la tumba con flores y veladoras, descansaron unos minutos, donde el tío de Anna comenzaba a contarles toda la historia de entre ellos. Hao e Yoh se sorprendieron por todo lo relatado, más por las palabras de "mi esposa odiaba a mi sobrina", eso hasta a Anna le sorprendió. Él ya lo sabía.

―Bien, Anna, ¿continuamos? ―preguntó su tío, mirando a Anna. Ella asintió.

―Como, ¿aún iremos a otras tumbas? ―preguntaron los gemelos, sorprendidos.

―Sí, iremos ahora con los padres de Anna ―soltó de golpe Fausto, sorprendiendo aún más a los gemelos. Buscaban respuestas en Anna, pero ella ya se había adelantado, dejándolos atrás.

Al alcanzar a Anna, ya habían llegado a las respectivas tumbas de los padres de ella. No dijeron nada, Anna les contó a los chicos lo que le había pasado a sus padres y a su tía. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, Anna había sufrido mucho, pero aún seguía fuerte. Ayudaron al doctor Fausto, limpiando de nueva cuenta las tumbas, adornándolo con flores y veladoras.

Terminaron de arreglarla y de ahí, regresaron a festejar la Navidad. Anna y su tío no la celebrarían, por lo mismo de sus padres, pero fueron invitados por los gemelos a ir a su hogar, así que no les quedó de otra más que aceptar, un poco dudosos: hace más de seis años que no celebraban Navidad "en familia".

Al llegar a hogar de la familia Asakura, fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos por parte de los padres y los abuelos de los gemelos. En la cena, compartían palabras, anécdotas, chistes y una que otra pregunta para la familia Kyoyama, principalmente por parte de la abuela.

Mientras tanto, los movimientos de Yoh al acercarse a Anna no pasaban desapercibidos por su hermano; y viceversa. En toda la noche ambos se vigilaban el qué hacían al acercarse a Anna, ambos se lanzaban miradas asesinas de vez en cuando.

Cuando la noche terminó y se retiraron Anna y su tío de aquella acogedora casa, toda la familia Asakura se fue a descansar. Yoh y Hao se fueron a su habitación, en un total silencio. Se recostaron en sus correspondientes camas, y justo cuando Yoh estaba conciliando el sueño, su hermano mayor llamó su atención.

―Yoh, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Anna? ―comenzó la conversación, mirando el techo.

―Sí, ¿y? ―contestó el menor, aun cerrando los ojos.

―Quería reafirmarlo, es todo ―dijo, mirándolo. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Yoh los rompió.

―Dime algo, Hao, ¿también te gusta Anna? ―preguntó, mirándolo con seriedad. A Hao le sorprendieron esas palabras por parte de su hermano, pero logró asentir.

―Sí, Yoh, me gusta, igual que a ti ―contestó, sentándose en la cama.

―Eso quiere decir que, ¿me estás declarando la guerra? ―preguntó, imitando a su gemelo.

―Si lo consideras así, pues sí, hermano ―contestó, comenzando a ponerse de pie.

Yoh se sorprendió, su propio hermano le estaba declarando la guerra por algo que estaba prohibido competir; pero sabía que no podía perder así, amaba a esa chica, si tanto la quería, tenía que luchar por ella, ¿no? Se pudo de pie y miró desafiante a su gemelo mayor.

―Que gane el mejor, Hao ―dijo, sorprendiendo a su hermano. Hao miró la mano extendida de su gemelo, dudó por unos segundos, pero igual la estrechó fuertemente.

―Quien gane, lo tendrá bien merecido ―contestó, deshaciendo el agarre.

Ambos se miraron por otros segundos. Hao salió de la habitación, mientras que Yoh se volvió a recostar, mientras más pensamientos surgían de su cabeza.

―"_¿Será buena idea competir así entre hermanos por el amor de una mujer?"…_

_**Por el amor de esa mujer,**_

_**Somos dos hombres,**_

_**Con un mismo destino…**_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? :D. Bien, después de unas décadas de no haber actualizado ésta loca historia xD, aquí me tienen, presentándoles este tercer capítulo :D. Salió como pudo, me quedó algo raro, lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió ni un mejor título, ni un mejor final xD.**

**En fin, ya saben, sí les gustó, no les gustó, quieren quemarme viva, lanzarme a un campo de flores, háganlo por medio de su review xD, siempre son bien recibidos :D.**

**Besos y abrazos mandados telepáticamente con muchísimo cariño a todos ustedes :D. Nos leemos :D.**


End file.
